


Blue Shadow Virus Quarantine

by sharkcar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar
Summary: After contracting the Blue Shadow Virus, Ahsoka, Padme and Rex are stuck social distancing
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Blue Shadow Virus Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ice-Breaking Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872035) by [sharkcar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar). 



Ahsoka and her companions were sent to the palace hospital to recover.

[Blue Shadow Virus Quarantine.](https://sharkcar.tumblr.com/post/627423660539543552/blue-shadow-virus-quarantine-from-my-story-the)

I was interested in doing a picture for this story for a long time. Based on overall kudos, this story has been the favorite, especially lately. I had a specific idea of how the opening would look. Worth it just for seeing Captain Rex in the silly pajamas.


End file.
